Trost
by Animecookie13
Summary: A collection of one shots of life after Romdeau.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ergo Proxy or the characters.

A/N: So I just finished rewatching Ergo Proxy, and I suddenly had this inspiration. So yeah. Within the past two days I've finished three animes. What is my life... anyways, enjoy. Might have more that one chapter, but it'll just be small one shots.

Trost

Prologue

"Vince! Vince!"

Pino balanced on the bow of the ship, yelling at the top of her lungs. Her object of attention, the young man who was the proxy of death, was standing on the remains of the dome, waiting. Kristen, Raul Creed's autoreiv, expertly piloted the ship, bringing it closer to the wreckage of the dome. Manoeuvring around the debris, they drew close to the platform where Vincent stood. As the ship drew within a small distance, he turned, and leapt onto the deck. Pino and Kristeva stared at him a moment, before Pino's face burst into a grin. Vincent was glad to see that his smaller companion had survived the collapse of the dome. He looked around for his other companion, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Vince! Are you ok?" Pino crowded around his feet, tugging at his cloak.

Vincent looked down at the tiny autoreiv, and gave a small smile. "I'm fine Pino. Where is she?"

"Hmm? Ahh, Lil-lil went downstairs! She was..."

Vincent carefully pried Pino's hands off his cloak, and headed towards the stairs that lead below deck. Beginning to following him, Pino was stopped by Kristeva. "Stop, Pino. He needs to be alone right now."

"But he won't be alone! Lil-lil is down there!"

Vincent stopped at the bottom of the stairs, waiting a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dimness. The area was more spacious than one would assume, with a small common room that branched off into three small bedrooms. A table that could fit five people stood near the centre, while at the back of the room a kitchenette waited to be used. There was also a small sitting area by the side of the stairs, with a couch and love seat. The common area remained empty, as Vincent moved to enter Re-L's room. Two of the doors remained open, while the third one was nearly shut, with only a small opening to allow light in. His eyes now adjusted, he walked soundlessly to the door, waiting a moment before he pushed it open.

Like the common room, the bedroom contained only the essential furniture. A bed was positioned against the wall, with a small bedside table beside it. A lamp that hadn't been turned on was on the table. A large bureau was opposite the head of the bed, it's drawers most likely empty. Re-L sat on the bed, head bowed and hands folded on her lap. Her belt lay on the small table beside her, still holding her gun. When she made no move to tell Vincent off for entering her new room, he took the few steps necessary to reach the bed, and sat beside her.

"What happened?" she asked.

Taking a minute to organize his thoughts, Vincent began to tell Re-L all that happened between him and the other Ergo Proxy and Real. When he told her how he had given up on going to the supposed paradise Real promised him for her and the world, she unfolded her hands, and looked up. Throughout the whole telling she didn't say a word.

"And now I know who I am." Vincent finished with, watching how Re-L would react. She raised an eyebrow, obviously waiting for him to finish the thought.

"And?"

Vincent hesitated for a moment, looking away from her. How would she react to knowing that by killing the other proxy, he had truly become the proxy of death, not just the shadow of it.

"Vincent."

"I... I'm the Proxy of Death."

There was silence. It was the kind of silence that Vincent feared, the one that meant she was repulsed by the idea. It remained for what felt like an eternity, as Vincent waited for Re-L to tell him to leave, or worse, threaten him with the gun. What finally broke it was the small sound of bed sheets rustling. Moving slowly, Re-L repositioned herself next to him, taking his hand in hers. She still didn't say anything. But the fact that now their fingers were intertwined told Vincent all he needed to know.

"What happened with you? How did you get out of the city ok?"

"I tried to shut down the destruction process, but it was hopeless. I left after I figured that out. I ran into a couple autoreivs, but I managed to get out okay. The bridge I was one broke, but Pino and Kristeva saved me."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you."

Re-L gave him a tiny smile. "We both needed to find out the truth on our own. And we did."

They remained in silence for a while after that. There was no rush no. No need to hurry back to Romdeau, no mission that needed completion. They could do whatever they wanted, with no interference from unwanted parties.

"What are we going to do now?" Re-L asked.

"Who knows."

Re-L lowered her head onto Vincent's shoulder, and they stayed like that for a long time. They had no destination, but as long as they could stay close to each other, they were fine the with staying way they were.

FIN

A/N: Haha! So there you go. I just want them to be happy :)  
Tell me if you'd want me to do more one shots, I have a couple in mind!  
Cookie


End file.
